


Kalsarikänn续篇——心照不宣

by Lorlaski



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorlaski/pseuds/Lorlaski
Summary: 它一生都在深海中浮浮沉沉、飘飘荡荡，伸展着分泌毒素的触须，身上闪着斑斓的极光。简单、脆弱又庞大，透明、闪耀又纤细。还有，富含水分和钙质。





	Kalsarikänn续篇——心照不宣

【多伦多 02：50 AM】

ボーヤン背着光越走越近，面孔模糊不清。

行李箱滚过防滑毯沉闷的响声逼近，让ユヅル一全身的肌肉都紧绷在一起。

几乎能想象到对方弯起的眉眼和嘴唇，还有羞涩的虎牙。

他的头皮炸得发麻，心脏砰砰地跳着，不受控制地“腾”一下站起身来。

“咣当！！”

椅子在冲击下倒在地上，ユヅル一被吓了一跳，然后局促地转过身弯着腰，在越来越近的大笑声中，手忙脚乱地拎起椅子背儿把椅子扶起来，再匆忙转回来。

“噗……哈哈哈哈哈嘎嘎嘎嘎你这么可爱的吗？！”  
“怕我要钱？？？”  
“现在怕是不是太晚了？‘So what’先生？”

对方嘚瑟地蹭到身边扭来扭去，笑得花枝烂颤，金牌大大咧咧地挂在脖子上，丝带卷成了麻花儿。热气裹挟着温柔的洗衣粉香气冲进鼻腔，一路从嗅脑沿着复杂的神经在大脑皮层形成强烈的感受，宛如炸开的烟花。

蟋蟀俱乐部一年四季都飘着的湿冷的、混合着医院消毒水气味的空气，还有暗淡的白色灯光，骤然间变得……生机勃勃、色彩斑斓起来。

他僵硬地瘪着嘴，无奈地看着对方小人得志的晶亮眼神儿，随即忍俊不禁。

“彼は本当に宝物です……ね（他可真是个……宝藏啊）”ユヅル一在心中感叹，羽生結弦選手现在从内到外都是软乎乎的了。

突然一阵急速的坠落感，他猛地在黑暗的卧室中睁开眼。

“夢だった⁇（是梦？？）”，ユヅル一几乎不可置信，“さで、現実は？（那现实是？）”，他一把抓过放在床头的手机，心烦意乱地解了好几次锁屏最终才打开手机界面。

康德说过，有三样东西有助于缓解生命的辛劳：希望、睡眠和笑。

可ISU官网公布的法国站成绩和来自主治医生的新邮件，提醒着ユヅル一即使拥有了这三样东西……

【现实也并不会变得更好】

在这个异国冬日的凌晨，ユヅル一坐在床上怔愣着。他的目光触及到书桌上散落的笔记，扫过整齐挂着的考斯滕、冰鞋以及奖牌，心里有茫然、有酸楚、有悔恨，还有血淋淋的、撕扯的快意，这些情绪烧红了他的眼眶。

于是他用力抱紧了膝盖，仿佛紧紧拥抱住了自己。

——

【北京 16:00 PM】

【我不能再让你失望了。】

在冰场灯光不及的，休息区漆黑的一角，ボーヤン看了一眼手机上的世界时钟，多伦多现在是凌晨3点钟。

此时，大概所有人都沉浸在睡梦之中。

手机屏幕上显示着拨号界面，和一串没有备注姓名的电话号码，他的手指徘徊在拨号键上方，却迟迟不肯落下，直到屏幕的亮光熄灭。

讲不清楚为什么会做这样的事情、有这样强烈的冲动，在从法国回来的这些日日夜夜，一层又一层，像冲蚀礁石滩的海浪，此消彼长，只多不减。可能纯粹是因为对方迟迟不提还钱的事情，所以印象比较深刻？

心里的那片汪洋大海好像被孙悟空抢走了定海神针搅得天翻地覆，慌得一批。睡不着、腿不好，还掉毛儿——他引以为傲的、被世界冠军摸过的头毛儿。

今天的每日一句推荐的是博尔赫斯的一句话：

“人活着就应该热爱生活，而说到热爱生活，人也必须要热爱不幸、失败和孤独。”

“还得热爱失眠和头秃……大概，”ボーヤン嘟囔着挠头，对着手里抓掉的头发长吁短叹：“都说你是烦恼丝，结果你倒好，烦恼来了，你自个儿跑了……”

想想他最近攒人品的机会“萝卜开会，“群英荟萃”一般排着队接踵而至，以仿佛下一秒他就会一夜暴富走向人生巅峰的势头狂轰轮炸……就莫名头上一凉。

“我是真的想去买一张彩票，”他虎着脸心想：“再中他个五百万，”

“然后豪气地买上一支‘HANYU’牌儿多功能强心剂”，他噘着嘴皱着鼻子，仿佛想到什么肉麻兮兮的东西打了个哆嗦，“简直有毒……”

 

“不过芬兰，真好。”他轻抚着自己的额发，就像对方在芬兰做的那样。

用纤细的触须温柔地麻痹他的神经，在芬兰的夜里紧紧地缠绕着他，闪烁着柔和的极光。他的手无意识地划过屏幕直到……

“嘟……嘟”  
“？？？？？？”  
“…………”

拨通的提示音刚响两声，就被对方接通了。ボーヤン没有先说话，他屏着呼吸听着电话对面台灯开关被打开的声音，对方起身时被子摩擦的声音，心脏砰砰直跳，手尖冰凉，喉头颤抖。他的手不住地蹭着裤线，没出息地计算着他要是硬气地说：“睡什么觉，赶紧还钱！”这样的话，在“水母”手下的存活率。

对方也没说话，但是也不挂断。

冰场里的声音嘈杂极了，不知道是谁的合乐曲子，教练的指导的吼声，休息的队员的交谈声……卧槽，尴尬癌晚期了我去！！！

我在干嘛啊？！！谁来救救孩子，这强心剂太尼玛好用了，ボーヤン心想。

“我我我我我……”他的牙齿在打颤。

“嗯”  
“ボーヤン”  
“そばにいる（我在）”

对方稳健、规律的呼吸声，让他逐渐平静下来。他小心翼翼地大口呼吸着，听到对方声音的那一刻，心态崩了。但他并没有以往经历中那么难过，也许是他那玻璃粘的小心脏“啪嚓”碎了的同时，有一个人帮他捡起来并告诉他：我陪着你一起粘，所以兄弟，从裤兜里掏出点勇气来，谁还不是小公举咋地，笑着继续蛄蛹就完了。

这样，他们就不必死死地盯着每一块自己的不完美，憋着口气，不要命地追求一些尽善尽美。

“嗯呐……”

ボーヤン用一只手死死捂住自己的眼睛，用力吞下顺着鼻咽流进喉咙的液体，抬起嘴角露出了一个巨大的微笑。

——

羽生結弦为什么是水母？

“天总，用一种动物形容你在意的人从中看出你的性格！”柳鑫宇叉着双腿从背后环住ボーヤン的脖子，下巴搁在他的头顶上，声音震得他脑袋嗡嗡作响。

“你别闹我！！！你是小姑娘吗？信这个？！！”他缩着脖子，想要扯开对方的手臂。

“哎哎哎哎哎说一下呗，又不会掉块儿肉！我还是不是你爱的狗了？”，柳鑫宇凭借身高和强健的体魄把ボーヤン牢牢地箍住，贱兮兮地说。

【唉……逃也逃不掉】ボーヤン只好认命地做出一副认真思考的模样。

淡粉、水绿和湖蓝，轻盈而透明，柔软又坚韧，纤细、敏感、庞大且……致命。

“……水母。”他喃喃道。

【富含水分的哭包但是咸得很，没人能吞没他，也没人能……走近他。】

“啥？？天总你嘟囔啥呢？我听不清啊！”  
“水母是啥？？这选项里也没有啊！”  
“你等会儿别着急走啊！！你在意的人是谁啊？？”

ボーヤン借着教练找他的借口逃离了魔掌，留对方一人在身后大声嚷嚷。百度百科是个好东西，跑路的途中，他就找到了最贴切的形容。

没人这样说他，ボーヤン心里想。

羽生結弦是一只北极霞水母，世界上最大的那一种。

“最大的霞水母是分布在大西洋里的北极霞水母，它的伞盖直径可达2.5米，伞盖下缘有八组触手，每组有一百五十根左右。每根触手伸长可达四十多米，而且能在一秒钟内收缩到原来长度的十分之一。

北极霞水母触手上有刺细胞，能翻出刺丝放射毒素当所有的触手伸展开时，就象布下了一个天罗地网，网罩面积可达五百平方米，任何凶猛的动物一旦投入罗网，必将束手就擒。

它们闪耀着微弱的淡绿色或蓝紫色光芒，有的还带有彩虹般的光晕。（百度百科）”


End file.
